Incident
by FoCuSyOuRmInD
Summary: Renji Abarai was use to seeing blood, fights, war, and pain from the humans but nothing like this.Something so disgusting, so ugly, and teary-eyed he wished he would never see it again.


**Incident**

**By: FoCuSyOuRmInD**

* * *

Renji Abarai was use to seeing blood, fights, war, and pain from the humans but nothing like this. He was suppose to help find a deliver a plus, or lost soul, back to the Soul Society when he came across _**this. **_Something so disgusting, so _ugly_, and teary-eyed he wished he would never see it again.

"_MMMmmmm… Mmmmmm… hhhmmmmmMMMmmmmhmhm…"_

The lost soul was a woman, in her late twenties and early thirties with dark ebony hair, that was ripped out in places, and cold emerald eyes. Her abnormally thin arms where wrapped around an equally frightening sight. The woman was holding a 7 year old girl, obviously her daughter when she was alive, who was crying in the dark corners of the room. The woman's back was barely covered with a black tank top, and she didn't wear much else other than a pair of baggy boxers, the burned and bleeding flesh of her legs completely visible.

The child in her arms had short, raggedy red hair with some empty bald places where the scalp and hair had been ripped out. Her blue eyes were as pale as her dead mother's but, unlike her, she was alive. The girl was a breathing hard, and shaking profusely in her oversized white t-shirt that was soaked to the bone with blood. The little child wore only rageddy jeans for her shorts and her legs were completely visible as well. Her legs and thighs were so slim that your could litterally see the bones complete outlines and in some places there seemed to be no skin on the bone at all because her legs were so pale. But worst of all, she completely covered in blood.

Her own blood.

"_Hm-mm mmmMMM…. HmmmMMMhmmmm"_

Renji tried to find it in himself to open his mouth and call out to the soul of the woman, but the only sound remaining in the room was her soft hum as she rocked her living and breathing daughter back in forth between her spiritual arms. That was when Renji realized something that wasn't suppose to happen and drove the exstent of the situation even further down the path of abnormality.

The woman was rocking her daughter… and the girl was moving at the touch.

The **dead **was interacting with the _living_.

The dead was interacting with the living.

Dead, interacting, and living were not suppose to be in the same sentence.

Renji was about to speak when the girl looked up in her tears, looked straight at him, and spoke with a frightening smile.

"Are you going to beat me, too?"

The ghost of the woman looked up from her daughter and at Renji, startled by her own daughter's words. She frowned, "Stay away."

"I need to bring you to the Soul Society, ma'am. I-", Renji began, switching to his formal mode.

"I said STAY AWAY, DAMN IT!", the woman screeched, causing Renji to be taken aback. She was crying now, and her daughter was shivering in her human body, still staring directly at him with her cold eyes. For a moment Renji felt like those eyes were burning through his body and straight to his soul.

"But-"

"NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE ME AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER! I WON'T LEAVE! GO BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY AND LET ME STAY WITH HER IN PEACE!", Renji bit his lip. If this anger continued it wouldn't take long before …

**o...**

**Speak of the Devil…**

**...o**

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!", the woman started thrashing about in her spirit form as black began seeping out from her spine. A white mask started forming over her face and before anyone could utter a word she had become a Hollow.

"MOTHER!", the little girl belched out and started running towards the Hollow as the mask fully consumer her mother's face. Renji intervened and caught the girl and stumbled out of the way in her mother's mid-strike. He held the child tightly in his arms as he leaped out of the way. The girl started bawling.

That was when Renji felt a sickly, sticky wetness form on his fingertips that rested soley on the girl's rib cage.

Blood started seeping onto his fingers and Renji froze in place. Frightened and scared as hell he shook and slowly started lifting up the girl's shirt to glance at her stomach. Blood was pouring from three long gashes on her side from what appeared to be whips of some sort. When he retained his grip around certain parts of her body he was sure she had broken a majority of her rips, and fractured many other bones in the arms and legs as well when she responded with groans and whines of pain.

This wasn't the work of a simple accident, he realized, noticing the dead accuracy and straight lines created by the whips. This was the work of something he had never witnessed in his entire life, even after living in the lower districts outside the Soul Society. Something every child feared, and grown ups as well.

Child Abuse.

"GIVE ME BACK MY CHILD, YOU DAMNED SHINIGAMI!", The hollow chose that moment to strike thrusting a black claw at Renji's head.

Renji straightened the child's shirt out in place again and jumped out of the way and through a large hole in the wall created by the creature. As Renji slid through he happened to glance over at the lifeless drunken body of a 30 year old man, crushed by the cement walls just behind the opening.

Landing on his feet, Renji reached for his Zanpakto and pointed it at the Hollow through the opening in the walls.

"You die here."

Renji charged with the sword over his head in a simple, arrogant matter and jumped at the hollows head. Screaming in laughter the Hollow slashed him with another claw and Renji stumbled to the floor. The hollow smirked and spoke mockingly.

"_You die here…hehe…_", the Hollow chuckled darkly and moved a claw slowly towards Renj's body, "Rori? Where are you hone-AHHH!"

The Hollow's mask started cracking and it's body slid in half. It howled in pain and slid to the ground on top of the man's dead body. Renji smiled from his position on the floor and picked himself up, clutching the child tight in his arms. But his smile of victory depleted as the Hollow began to smile in joy itself. It was cut in half, but it was obvious to see the Hollow's gaze directed at the man's body on the floor. The hollow glanced back at the bundle in Renji's arms,

"Rori…burn daddy's body for me, okay?"

Rori, who had hidden her small body under the protection of Renji's kimono, glanced up for a moment as her mother's voice reached her ears. She immediately looked away at the sight of blood, even if she was completely soaked in it.

Rori spoke coldly, "Thank you.. Uh…"

"Renji Abarai."

"-Renji-Niisan. Just… _Thank you."_

Renji gasped and stroked the pale cheek and a single tear slid down his face as he watched the child's eyes close delicately. Rori, the girl he had just saved from her own mother that had become a hollow and her obviously abusive father, had…

… just died in his arms from blood loss…

Renji fought back more incoming tears and swore…

"God damn it kid, … of all the things to die from after what you've been through…"

Renji placed the girl on the floor as he heard the ambulance sirens roar over the distance and jumped out the window and out of sight.

* * *

………………………………_**Bum bum**_

**_... bum bum...bum bum..._**

Back at the apartment Rori smiled to herself as her heart slowly began shying away from death. She chuckled roughly. Even after the hits from her father, her mother's death, and running in contact with that… that thing, she had managed to live through it all.

Paramedics rushed into the room and surrounded her and it wasn't even a second later that Rori blacked out…

And a week later when she was in the Kurosaki Hospital, Rori learned that as soon as she was carried out of the house a fire erupted and burned her father's body to mere ash…

Rori smiled slightly, softly thanking Renji for saving her. Rori could only imagine how lucky she was, to be saved by such a simple incident in her lifetime.

* * *

**WOWEEE! My first Bleach Fic! I was thinking that there could be a possibility of continuing it into a story but for now I'm going to leave this story as a one shot. This was sort of like an Anti-Child Abuse thing to show how only few children are saved from Child Abuse. If you know someone who is abused make sure you try to help them, it could save their lives. Anyways, now that that deep moment is done fore, I hope you all like it! Please Revview!**

**Rainbows and Raindrops!**


End file.
